O Retorno
by MyahChan
Summary: Eu finalmente tinha percebido que tudo o que Itachi fizera fora para me proteger, pena que quando percebi já era tarde demais havia matado meu irmão por culpa de um engano, uma ilusão que eu mesmo criei...Cansado da Vingança resolvi tentar recuperar o que eu mesmo havia retirado da minha vida a "Felicidade",então juntei minhas coisas e parti a caminho de Konoha...


Disclaimer - Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Titio Kishi, se me pertencesse concerteza o Sasuke estaria junto com a Sakura e o Sasori estaria comigo...Mas por enquanto eu sonho KKK.

**O Retorno - OneShot**

Eu finalmente tinha percebido que tudo o que Itachi fizera fora para me proteger, pena que quando percebi já era tarde demais havia matado meu irmão por culpa de um engano, uma ilusão que eu mesmo criei...Cansado da Vingança resolvi tentar recuperar o que eu mesmo havia retirado da minha vida a "Felicidade",então juntei minhas coisas e parti a caminho de Konoha...

No caminho comecei a me lembrar de alguns momentos felizes que tive antes de partir...

Das brigas com o Naruto, dos treinamentos em grupo do Kakashi,das declarações da Sakura...sorri com esse pensamento,Como será q ela está agora?O que será q está fazendo neste momento?Será que ela ainda me ama?...Foram algumas das várias perguntas que rondaram a minha cabeça...

Ai, ai minha Rosadinha se você soubesse o quanto me doeu por dentro ao partir e te deixar sozinha naquele banco, se você soubesse o quanto eu sofri esses anos por não crescer com você...

Depois de tanto pensar enquanto caminhava, me decidi de que iria dar uma nova chance para nós dois, que iria ser feliz novamente e q iria te fazer feliz.E com esses pensamentospassei pela entrada de Konoha sendo parado por dois ANBUs e pedi a eles dois que me levassem ao encontro da Godaime Hokage, e assim foi feito...

Cheguei na sala de Tsunade sendo escoltado pelos dois ANBUs e comecei a explicar que meu maior desejo era voltar a viver em paz e harmonia, em Konoha, e Tsunade acreditando na sinceridade de minhas palavras permitiu q eu retornasse com algumas condições que segundo ela me seriam explicadas depois.

E aqui estou eu de volta caminhando tranquilamente pelas ruas de Konoha, ignorando os olhares de desprezo e rancor das pessoas, não me importanva nem um pouco com o que estavam pesando, queria apenas encontra-lá.Avistei de longe Naruto sentado em um dos bancos da praça e fui ao seu encontro.

-Naruto...

-Sasuke!-disse ele surpreso-O que faz aqui?

-Ué?Não foi você que disse que iria me trazer de volta...Então eu conversei com a Tsunade e voltei.

-Hum...atá-disse ele num tom desanimado

-Sabe eu queria pedir desculpas por todas as vezes q você sabe te fiz mal, nesses últimos anos...Eu estava cego de vingança.

-Ahh tudo bem o que rolou foi passado agora você está de volta e podemos esquecer tudo o que aconteceu-disse ele ainda visivelmente desanimado.

-Naruto você está bem?-Perguntei...

-Sim, Na verdade mais ou menos...

-Hn...então Naruto, você viu a Sakura?Sabe eu queria falar com ela e...

Eu me imterropi,quando percebi que Naruto abaixou a cabeça em sinal de tristeza, e aquilo me apertou o coração,O que está acontecendo por aqui...

-Naruto o que houve?

-...-ele não respondeu tentei novamente

-Naruto, me diga o que acontecu para você ficar assim?

-É melhor eu mostrar do que falar.

Ele estava me guiando por entre as ruas quando reconheci o lugar, foi o campo onde tivemos o nosso primeiro treinamento como um time, caminhamos um pouco mais além e pude perceber que o lugar aonde ele realmente queria me levar...A estatuéta de Homenagem,fui tirado de meus pensamentos quando ele se pronuciou pela primeira vez...

-Leia-disse com a cabeça ainda baixa

-Mas...

-Apenas leia!-ele havia me interrompido,em um tom um tanto quanto amargurado.E logo depois ele partiu me deixando sem entender nada.

Fiz o que ele me pediu e começei a ler os nomes gravados na rocha foi quando um nome me me chamou a atenção, e eu fiquei paralizado...

" Haruno Sakura "

Me senti sem chão minha chance de ser feliz tinha morrido, comecei a me desesperar...Mas como era possível?O que tinha acontecido?Quando? Por que?

E ali em meio ao desespero eu me permiti chorar e por para fora todas as minhas mágoas e dores,me culpei intensamente por não ter estado presente e ao seu lado para protege-lá, ajuda-lá e para dizer que a amava...Apesar de nunca ter demonstrado eu sempre a amei,sempre desejei contar-lhe essa verdade porém não era possível, não queria envolve-lá em minha vingança mas sempre planejei voltar e faze-lá feliz...

E agora isso não é possível pois ela está morta...Meu maior erro foi ter a deixado se eu não estivesse preocupado demais em concretizar minha vingança ela ainda estivesse aqui, e estariamos juntos e felizes,mas isso não vai acontecer...

Pois eu Retornei Tarde Demais...

" Passamos tempo demais procurando algo que em nossas mentes possa nos fazer felizes, porém nem sempre percebemos que a felicidade pode estar bem na nossa frente,e quando finalmente percebemos já pode ser Tarde... "

Myah_Chan


End file.
